


Если идти все прямо да прямо, далеко не уйдешь

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мердок сразу предупредил, что эта консервная банка летает исключительно по воле Аллаха, а поскольку все они добрые христиане, то долго она не протянет. И теперь они оказались где-то в Сахаре с запасом воды часов на десять – если экономить, то на пару суток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если идти все прямо да прямо, далеко не уйдешь

_Шаги перемешаны с пылью,_   
_И солнце сияет как медь._   
_У пальмы зеленые крылья,_   
_Но пальма не может взлететь._   
_Припасть к этой зелени мне бы,_   
_Забыться на десять минут…_   
_Меня по лазурному небу_   
_Зеленые крылья несут._   
_(песня южноамериканских партизан)_

  
        Они гробанулись несколько часов назад. Уже полтора часа, как заткнулся Би Эй, оравший так, что, наверное, и на Марсе было слышно. Впрочем, орал он зря. На этот раз Мердок был не виноват в том, что случилось. Кто знал, что им попадутся чрезмерно бдительные часовые, которые так некстати поднимут тревогу, вынудив запрыгнуть в первый попавшийся вертолет? Мердок сразу предупредил, что эта консервная банка летает исключительно по воле Аллаха, а поскольку все они добрые христиане, то долго она не протянет. И теперь они оказались где-то в Сахаре с запасом воды часов на десять – если экономить, то на пару суток. Не то чтобы Красавчик жаловался, вовсе нет. Но когда солнце стоит прямо над головой и ебашит тебе в затылок всеми своими гребаными протуберанцами, невольно хочется последовать примеру Би Эя и найти козла отпущения.  
      - Нужно найти мальчика, - заявляет Мердок и утирает пот, стекающий из-под козырька.  
      - Заткнись, дурак, - пыхтит Би Эй и шумно прихлебывает из фляжки.  
      Воду они экономят, но идти по барханам – это такой геморрой, что устаешь уже через сотню метров. Пить хочется уже через пятьдесят. Мердок утверждает, что согласно картам, они находятся у южной границы Сахары, и до саванн и полноводных рек не более трех дней пути. Беда в том, что они не выдержат трех дней.  
      - Мердок, тут нет детей, одни только змеи, - пытается привести пилота в чувство Ганнибал.  
      - Нет, змей не надо! – Мердок мгновенно подбирается и больше не произносит ни слова до самого вечера, когда они валятся вповалку под финиковой пальмой в посланном самим небом оазисе.  
  
      Воды здесь нет, очевидно, родник занесло песком, а откапывать его слишком долго. Все равно они не собираются здесь задерживаться: те веселые ребята, что гнались за ними через всю пустыню, наверняка скоро перегруппируются и направят поисковые группы. Вот только почему-то остро не хочется, чтобы эти группы их «спасли».  
      Идти придется и ночью – Ганнибал хочет, чтобы они прошли как можно большее расстояние, пока не взойдет солнце. Но несколько часов сна у них есть.  
      Те, кто ни разу не был в пустыне, мало представляют себе, насколько там холодно ночью. Дико холодно. Даже костер не спасает, тем более что жечь особо и нечего. Поэтому они ложатся в ряд как можно ближе друг к другу и пытаются согреться. Чтобы забыться на несколько часов, а потом идти, идти, идти…  
  
      Красавчик кладет подбородок на плечо Мердоку и притискивает того к себе. Впереди сопит Ганнибал, а чуть дальше – Би Эй – он категорически настоял, чтобы между ним и «этим идиотом» лежал еще кто-нибудь. Сознание мутится, и сквозь сон колотит в грудную клетку «ту-дум – ту-дум». Сердце у Мердока бьется размеренно и неторопливо, как будто его владелец не валяется посреди пустыни, а возлежит на шелковых простынях.  
      - Красавчик, как ты думаешь, змей здесь нет? – слышится тихий шепот.  
      - Нет, ни змей, ни скорпионов. Мы же проверяли, - выныривает Пэк из виртуальных объятий привидевшейся ему красотки.  
      - Это хорошо. А то вдруг мальчик придет… змеи ему не нужны…  
      Мердок удовлетворенно кивает и отрубается. А Красавчик до самого подъема таращится в темноту и размышляет о том, что случится, когда они _все_ сойдут с ума от жажды. Забавное, должно быть, будет зрелище.  
  
      …Каждый шаг дается с трудом. Пересохшие губы умоляют о капле воды. Но Красавчик помнит, что уже прикладывался к фляге двадцать минут назад. Значит, до следующего глотка еще сорок минут. Простая арифметика. Самая сложная из наук, как говорил его преподаватель в университете. Во фляге еще тридцать глотков. Тридцать часов жизни. А потом все. И даже костей не найдут.  
      Песчаная пустыня сменяется каменистой. Мердок не ошибся – скоро покажется саванна, а там будут и вода, и тень… Но до них еще нужно дойти. Ганнибал объявляет привал, и Красавчик бессильно сползает по наклонной стене скалы. Еще немного. Дойти – и скрыться, а потом раздобыть самолет и улететь… куда-нибудь на Аляску, чтобы никакого солнца в ближайшие полгода.  
      В рот ему льется тепловатая, отдающая затхлым вода. Это Мердок спаивает ему содержимое своей фляги. Красавчик одним махом сглатывает (не пропадать же добру) и гневно вопрошает:  
      - Какого черта ты творишь?  
      Мердок беззаботно пожимает плечами:  
      - Раз мальчика нет, буду поить тебя.  
  
      В эту ночь они спят в том же порядке, что и в предыдущую. Вторая ночь кажется холоднее первой, и они буквально врастают друг в друга под этой жуткой нависающей скалой. Дыхание в одном ритме, и под сердцем мерное «ту-дум – ту-дум», и «Змей здесь нет. Мальчиков тоже», и можно спать спокойно… И когда твою обвившуюся вокруг чужой талии руку пожимает рука, ты – на своем месте.  
      Пусть даже в богом забытом уголке пустыни.  
  
      Следующий день полон зыбкого марева, и надо двигаться дальше, надо шагать. Переставлять сперва одну ногу, затем вторую, и снова, и опять… Шаг, другой. Мысли путаются, пот заливает глаза, и жара ощутимо давит на плечи, вбивая в потрескавшуюся пыльную почву. Но вокруг все больше жизни: колючие неприветливые растения, птицы, и ящерицы так и прыскают из-под ног. Кажется, они почти дошли…  
      - Мальчик! – восклицает Мердок. – Я же говорил, что должен быть мальчик!  
      Красавчик отрывает взгляд от земли и действительно видит мальчика. Голый, черный, как головешка, через плечо фляга из тыквы-горлянки, в руке копье – простая закаленная на огне заостренная палка. Красавчик невольно тянется к пистолету, готовый не то палить во все, что движется, не то проветрить себе мозги, потому что начал делить с Мердоком еще и галлюцинации. Можно ли заразиться галлюцинацией, если спишь с кем-то? Боже, какие идиотские мысли. В голове у Красавчика туман и суета. Но вроде бы, остальные тоже его видят. Мальчика этого. Тот машет рукой и что-то лопочет.  
      А за очередным холмом открывается вид на мутную речку, у которой сгрудился на водопой ледащий скот с устрашающего размера рогами, а вдали несколько хижин, обмазанных глиной, и курится слабый дымок.  
      И саванна.  
  
      В деревеньке есть колодец, и они припадают по очереди к кожаному ведру, и пьют, пьют жадно и нетерпеливо. Местные жители приветливы, хоть и равнодушны. Из их сбивчивых объяснений на ломаном английском становится ясно, что в километре отсюда находится база Красного креста.  
      Можно перевести дух. Их не нашли плохие ребята, не убил вертолет, не сожрала пустыня. Удача как всегда на их стороне. И Мердок, встретив наконец «своего мальчика», ведет себя как нормальный человек. Относительно, конечно.  
      На дальнем конце деревеньки раскинулся толстенный баобаб. Они минуют его, когда Мердок вдруг отделяется, подходит к дереву, сопровождаемый тем самым любопытным мальчишкой, щелкает по коре и улыбается.  
      - Тебе все-таки нужно лучше следить за порядком на своей планете.  
      И Красавчику все становится ясно. Хорошо, что змея им так и не попалась.


End file.
